Wireless communications devices having hinged housings are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,789 entitled “Portable Electronic Device With An Adaptable User Interface” for example, discloses a handheld cellular telephone having a clamshell style housing wherein first and second housing portions are coupled by a universal hinge at an upper end portion of the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,789, the hinge rotates about a first axis allowing the housing portions to fold and unfold relative to each other. The hinge in U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,789 also rotates about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. The Samsung V500 cellular telephone also includes a clamshell style hinge. On the Samsung V500, a housing portion having a display is rotatable between landscape and portrait configurations.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the instant disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings described below.